the truth behind the lies
by ezraisbae
Summary: This takes place after season 5 episode 16. A tells Ezra about what Aria said in her application. Will Ezra forgive her? Will he never want to see her again? Will they get through this? This summary probably sucks but read and review anyway. Rated M for future chapters. Some small Haleb Spoby and Paily refrences
1. Chapter 1

Aria twisted her keys in Ezra's lock. She twisted the door knob and walked inside. Nobody was home. She walked to the couch and plopped on it. Before she knew it she has fallen asleep. The locks twisted again. It woke Aria up. "Ezra?" She said with an uneasy tone to her voice. The door opened. It wasn't Ezra. It was A. Aria sprung off the couch to the door attempting to close it. But A was too strong he forced a strong push causing Aria to fall down. A walked in closing the door and locking it. Aria tried to crawl away but A grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. "Please, NO STOP!" Aria yelled as A started kicking her side. Aria groaned and coughed as A continued to kick her. He grabbed her by the throat and choked her till she was almost unconscious. Aria's face turned red, she tried to free A's grip by slapping his hand. A threw her to the ground. "Please stop," Aria said weakly. A punched her in the face as hard as he could and Aria fell unconscious.

Ezra walked to his apartment door and unlocked it with a couple of twists. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was a lifeless Aria on the floor. "Oh my god... ARIA!" Ezra said as he fell to her side. He turned her over so that he was looking at her bruised face. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other line said. "My girlfriend was attacked in my apartment and she's unconscious please send an ambulance," Ezra said through his tears. "Alright sir we're sending an ambulance and the police right away." The lady on the other line said as reassuringly as she could. Ezra hung up rocking Aria back and forth in his arms, whispering comforting words in her ears hoping she could hear.

A few minutes later the ambulance and cops showed up. They walked through the open door with a stretch to put Aria in. He lifted Aria up and set her gently on the stretch, and kissed her forehead before they took her away. Toby walked through the door along with a few other policeman. "Ezra, are you alright?" Toby asked as he walked over to Ezra. "That would be a better question for Aria." Ezra said as he put his hands on his face. "She is going to be okay, Ezra. There is no need to worry." Toby said comfortingly. "Ezra, I have to ask some questions. They are protocol so don't get mad when I ask them," Ezra nodded before Toby started asking questions. "Did you see the attacker?" "No," Ezra said. "What exactly happened, Ezra?" "I was coming home from work, I opened the door, and I saw Aria on the floor...lifeless," Ezra choked on the last word. "Did you guys recently have a fight?" Ezra looked up at him with an angry look on his face. "No, we have not argued. She has been stressed writing her applications for college and I have been helping her write them." Ezra said knowing what Toby has suggested. "Alright thank you , we will tell you when we find out who did this to Aria." Toby closed his notepad and walked towards the door. Ezra grabbed his arm. "You better find him before I do." Ezra told Toby sternly. "Why is that?" Toby asked. "So I don't end up in prison for killing him." Ezra said as he removed his grip from Toby's arm. They all stayed at his apartment except for Toby who left with another policeman. " it's best if you leave your apartment and see Aria at the hospital." A policeman told Ezra. He nodded and left for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra has been by Aria's side for over a week. She has been in acoma for ten days and is severely injured. She has a temporary brace around her neck with cuts and bruises on her pale face. Aria's family visited every day but only stayed over one night. The girls always visit before and after school and has stayed over a couple of times. Ezra was the only one who has stayed for the entire time. He hasn't eaten much since a turkey sandwich from the hospital's cafeteria. Its three A.m. Ezra is sound asleep in a chair next to Aria. Her eyes flutter open, confusion spread over her face. "Ezra?" She said tired and weakly. "Aria, hey sweetheart," he said in a soothing voice as he stood up to hover over Aria. "Wh-what happened?" She said trying to move but was stopped by a wave of pain overcoming her small body. "You got hurt, but your going to be ok. The neck brace is temporary, it should be off tomorrow." Ezra kissed her forehead softly afraid he was going to hurt Aria if he pressed his lips on her head too hard. "Get some rest honey...your going to need it." Aria closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly.

Ezra's phone dinged. He pulled it out of his front pocket. It was a blocked contact. He opened the message.

_Looks like Aria got into college after all...and you won't like how... -A_

There was a link to something under the text. Ezra hesitantly tapped the link. A million questions raced through his mind. The link lead to an email Aria sent...to Jackie. He read the Email. His heart shattered as he read the words _I regret squandering my high school career dating an older guy._ Ezra wasn't sure what to think of it. He wasn't sure if it was Aria or A. He thought this would be better if Aria was awake and better. He didn't want to burden her with this, she already has enough on her plate as it is.

**One week later**

Aria finished signing all the release papers,finally, and handed them to the nurse. The nurse shuffled out the door and went behind the desk to start typing on her computer. Ezra helps Aria out of the hospital bed and pulls the curtains so she could get out of her hospital gown. Her parents have agreed that it was better for Ezra to keep her at his apartment since he will be taking off work until Aria is fully healed. Emily will be watching over the Brew until Ezra is ready to come back. "Aria, can you lift your arms so I can take your gown off please." Ezra said after she stood up. " I'm leaving the hospital today and you already want to undress me?" Aria said in a joking tone. "Aria, you can barely lift yourself out of bed, let alone put on your own clothes." "Ok, fine you win." Aria said lifting her arms up slowly wincing in pain as she does. Ezra takes the bottom of the gown and pulls it up over her head slowly, revealing her bruised stomach and back. Ezra grabbed her undergarments and put them on very carefully to avoid hurting her. He picked out a dress for her to wear because it was the easiest to put on. He picked up the black dress and pulled it over her head, again careful not to hurt her. He fixed it so that it fell on her body perfectly. It was a v-neck with red skulls scattered all over the black lace. He slid a pair of socks on her feet along with black combat boots. He brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. It lasted a while but it wasn't sexual in any way. It was more of a kiss that said "I love you" at every second it lasted. He pulled away, "You ready?" He said in a low soft voice that was almost a whisper. "I think so." She said in a very soft voice that was, like Ezra's, almost a whisper. Ezra grabbed her purse and they walked out of the hospital, hand in hand to the car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her get in. He closed the door and scurried to his side. He started the car and drove off. The message A sent kept sinking and resurfacing, sinking and resurfacing in his mind over and over again. He didn't want to burden her with it. But he also couldn't stand any second longer of not knowing what it meant. He pushed the question to the back of his mind for the millionth time and continued the road to his apartment.

He twisted the keys and both of the key holes and opened the door, revealing his small, one-room apartment that was their sacred ground. He held the door open for Aria and set her bags by the dresser. He checked his watch, 5 o'clock. "Its around dinner time, should I get the menu and order Chinese?" Ezra suggested. "Finally something more appetizing than hospital food." Aria said in a relieved voice. Ezra planted a kiss on Aria's lips before grabbing the Chinese menu. He ordered the food and plopped on the couch with Aria after putting in The Great Gatsby in the DVD player. They sat snuggled on the couch enjoying the movie and quality time they get to spend together. Soon Aria's eyes were heavy and she drifted to sleep after only fifteen minutes of the movie. Ezra continued the movie even though Aria was asleep in his arms. The door soon rang and at the door was a adolescent boy holding a plastic bag full of Chinese food. "Thank you," Ezra said as he handed the boy a twenty dollar bill. The boy smiled and noticed Aria asleep on the couch through the small bit of the doorway Ezra wasn't taking up. "Is that your girlfriend?" He asked in. "Yeah, she just came back from the hospital." Ezra answered. "Aww that sucks dude. What happened?" The boy said. "She was assaulted." "Really, who did it?" The boy said eager to know the answer. "I'm not sure, and she doesn't either, it happened in here and he was wearing a black hoodie with a mask on his face, that's all she could see." The man left said his goodbyes and left Ezra let Aria sleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake her up so he slept with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's wakes up to the sweet sound of Ezra's giggling. She realized he's laughing in his sleep. She grins and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. She rests her head on the crook of his neck, temporarily closing her eyes.

Ezra soon wakes up to Aria snuggled in his chest. He assumes she's sleeping so he attempts to wake her up by kissing her plump lips. He is surprised when Aria kisses him back, and she laughs when he pulls away. "Hey! That's not funny! You scared the shit out of me." He exclaimed trying to defend himself. "You should've seen your face. You looked so petrified." Aria said through her giggles. "I would punish you by tickling you but your lucky your too bruised." Ezra said, frustrated. "Aww, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Aria says with a pout. Ezra smirks, "Well...now that you mention it..." He leans down to kiss Aria, passionately. His tounge tracing her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she quickly granted. Their tounges fighting for dominance, was stopped by Ezra. "You hungry? The food came two hours ago, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and happy, it would've been rude of me to wake you." He said sincerely. "You are such a heartthrob." Aria joked before kissing his nose and getting off the couch towards the kitchen.

Ezra could tell with each step Aria took she was in deep pain. She winced every time she got up. She flinched every time he would try and hand her something. She needed time to relax. Take a hot bath. Maybe get a massage. Ezra knew exactly what to do. It would be the perfect surprise for Aria. He wanted her to heal faster so he could ask her about her acceptance letter to college. "Ezra?" Aria snapped Ezra out of his thoughts. "Yes darling?" Ezra sweetly asked. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Aria asked with a smile. "Because your so beautiful." Ezra stated. Aria laughed, "That's a line from 'The Fault In Our Stars'." Aria reminded Ezra. "Eh. At least I tried." Ezra said before walking towards Aria and planting a kiss on her lips. "Now we need to reheat the Chinese," Aria demanded, "And by we I mean you." Aria smiled and plopped back onto the couch watching the man she loves 'cook' her dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria turns on the hot water for her bath, hoping the water would ease the soreness pumping through her body. She adjusts the temperature to where it was exactly right and turned it off before climbing in and just taking some time to herself. Meanwhile, Ezra was scrolling through his computer, looking for a couples spa and retreat.

Finally after twenty minutes of searching, he has found the perfect retreat. _Oasis Couples Spa and Retreat_. Ezra scanned the websites info and called them quickly to set a time for them to leave. "Alright, we will email you the address and you should be all set and ready to go," the lady on the other line said politely. "Alright thank you so much ma'am," Ezra said quietly yet cheery at the same time. He hung up the phone and printed the email they sent him. Ezra only wanted to do this for one reason; to help Aria heal. And the faster she healed the faster he could ask her about the letter.

Aria walked out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel. Ezra noticed Aria walk out of the bathroom and walked towards her. "Hey, Aria, I have a surprise for you," Ezra said. "Ooh, what's the surprise?" Aria asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be that big of a surprise, would it?" He told her making her pout.

"Aria, if you pout, its gonna make it harder fir me to keep it from you," Ezra said starting to back away from Aria. But every step he took away from her she came closer, and closer. "Please tell me, Ezra," Aria said with a whine, "please?" She eliminated the space between them. "Please," she said as she started rubbing his shoulders with her hands and batting her eyelashes. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her, slowly rubbing up and down his back, then moving her hands from his back to his stomach, rubbing up and down slowly. "Damn you and your powers of seduction," Ezra said frustrated. "Yay! Ok spill the beans," Aria exclaimed. "Ok, I am taking us to a couples spa and retreat in Philly," Aria's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"What? Ezra, thank you so much!" Aria wrapped her arms around his neck but not as tight, because it would hurt her. There were a million things she _really_ wanted to do to Ezra at the moment, but sadly she was in too much pain to even stand. A spa would make the pain dissipate easily. "I'm gonna change and then I'll be in bed," Aria departed from the couch, "And by 'I'm getting changed' I mean 'we' because I still can barely lie down," Aria said looking through the clothes in the dresser. She grabs one of Ezra's T-shirts that happens to be her favorite, and just a pair of underwear. Ezra walks over to where Aria stands, she drops her towel and lifts her arms up, "I both live and hate this, " she said as she lifts her arms, "love: Because your dressing me. Hate: Because it hurts to lift my arms," he slides the shirt over her head, before carefully and as gently as possible getting her underwear on. "There, all done," he says before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed with Aria.

He wraps his arms around her gently, so gently that it was almost like if he were to put too much weight on her she would shatter into a million bits and pieces. "I love you, Aria," Ezra said before drifting to sleep. "I love you too," she replied before, also, falling asleep in Ezra's warm embrace. His soft breaths tickling her neck. Her snores soothing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria and Ezra have just returned from their getaway spa and have never felt better. Aria's joints are soothed and her bruises are healing a little bit faster. Ezra knows Aria feels better physically, but she still isn't better emotionally. She tries to put on a happy face but she then remembers what -A did to her. She then just sits on the couch and acts all sad and mopey. Ezra was hoping that the spa would help emotionally, but it barely put a dent in it.

He didn't want to shove more food on her plate, he was growing impatient as the time ticked by. They were sitting on the couch watching a black and white movie. Ezra couldn't hold it in anymore, "Aria, I know about the email you sent to Jackie." Ezra regretted letting the words slip from his lips, but he needed an answer. "What? How did you find out? Did Jackie tell you? Damn it that lying bastard." Aria replied. "No, Jackie didn't tell me. -A did." Ezra spat out the last words like they were poison. "Ezra, I'm so sorry you had to find out that way, I was going to tell you the day I was beat, but, obviously, someone prevented that from happening."

"Aria, do you regret being with me?" Ezra asked trying to keep his voice steady. Aria didn't respond for a second, "I only wrote what I thought Jackie wanted to hear." Aria said truthfully. "How do I know that Aria?! I mean I'm sure you would've rather been out partying with friends on the weekends and having fun, but I prevented you from doing any of that and I know that deep down inside you resent me for it. You wish you dated guys like Noel Kahn or Jason...or...or." Ezra exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands. "Ezra, I thought you knew me better. You know I am not a really big party person. I am that quiet person in the back of the classroom who reads whenever she has free time in class." Aria stated trying to make Ezra feel better.

Ezra didn't respond for a second and pulled his hands away from his face. "Aria, when you go off to college I don't want you to miss out on things like you missed out in high school. I want you to explore and try new things and, live a little." Ezra said placing a hand on Aria's. "Ezra, did you not just hear me? I don't care about partying. I care about my studies. I'm not gonna squander my college career on parties. I'm going to focus on my studies and try my best to be as successful as I can be." Aria tried to coax him. "Aria, I love you I really do, I don't want you to hate me for ruining your high school experience."

"Ezra, you didn't do anything to ruin my high school experience. Hell, you made it unforgettable. No girl in the entire world would know how it feels to have been dating their English teacher and try to avoid being killed by a psycho stalker."

"I guess your right."

"Ezra, I have some news."

"Really, tell me."

"Well, I got accepted to NYU." Aria said causing Ezra's eyes to light up with excitement. "What?! Aria, that's amazing!" Ezra said as he embraced Aria. "And the only down side to going to NYU is that I have to be so far from you." Aria said with a sad tone to her voice. "Well I could try and get a job near your college. I'm sure there are many high schools in that area." Ezra suggested. "Really? You would do that for me?" Ezra nodded and Aria hugged him tightly. "I love you so much!" Aria exclaimed. "I love you too, Aria."


	6. Chapter 6

Aria walked inside Ezra's small one-room apartment. To her surprise, Ezra wasn't inside. She walks inside the bathroom, not there. _Where on Earth could he be?_ She thought to herself. She plopped in the couch and noticed a note on the coffee table. She picked it up and began to read it.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, words can't describe how I feel about you. There is this bar I know you like, show up there and see what you find._

_-E.F._

_Hint: B-26_

Aria smiled at the note and knew exactly where he was talking about. She rushed out the door and headed for her car. Then she began to drive towards Snookers where they first met. She walked inside and heard B-26 playing on the radio. The bar was almost completely empty besides the bartender tending to the bar. "You Aria Montgomery?" The man asked in a deep voice. "Yes." Aria replied. "This is for you." He hands her a rose with a note wrapped around it.

She began to read the note.

_Good job. There is one more place I would like you to go, Emily and I work here so you should know. There is coffee and a snack here in my sight, come over here and take a bite._

_-E.F._

She smiled at the note and walked out of the bar and towards her car. She began to drive towards the Brew because as soon as the note said that he and Emily work there that was the first place that popped into her head. She turned off the ignition and hopped out of her car and walked inside the Brew. It was almost pitch black inside besides a few candles lighting up the room. She noticed it made a trail to the back and she followed it. When she reached the kitchen she noticed Ezra in a suit and tie holding a bouquet of roses with a smile plastered on his face. Aria walked towards him and gave him a big hug. She pulled away and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Now, why would you go through all this trouble just to bring me roses?" Aria asked as Ezra handed her the bouquet. "Because I have something very important to ask you." Ezra says with a smile. "And what would that question be?" Aria asks playfully. Ezra gets down on one knee and holds one of Aria's hands. "Aria Montgomery, will you do me the honors of being my date to Prom?" Ezra asks with a bright smile on his face. "Oh boy, Ezra... I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I need some time to think." Aria says with a joking tone. "Alright its a yes." Aria says through a laugh. He stands up and plants a kiss on her lips. "I never thought I would ever go to Prom." Ezra says. "What? You never went to Prom?" Aria asks shocked. "I didn't have a girlfriend at the time so I just stayed at home and watched every romantic movie I had."

Aria felt bad for him, but was glad she would be his first date to Prom. "Well, on the bright side you don't have to pay for a very expensive tux since you are already wearing one." Aria said with a smile. "But, you still have to buy a dress." Ezra replied. "True but that's the best part." Aria smiled and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I was hoping I could go dress shopping with you today." Ezra said hopefully. "Sure, but I don't have that kind of money." Aria implied. "I know that's why I'm paying." Aria's eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you, Ezra. I really appreciate it." Aria smiles at him and hugs him tightly. "I don't really mind you buying anything for me unless you can't afford it." Aria reminds him. "I know business has been really good at the Brew lately." Ezra replies truthfully. "Talia and Emily are taking care of the Brew today so I can go to the boutique with you." A bright smile appears on Aria's face, "Good." She gives him a chaste kiss and they leave the Brew and walk to a boutique a couple of blocks away.

Ezra holds the door open for Aria and she steps inside. A lady probably in her mid-thirties walks over to the young couple. "Hello my name is Stella, how may I help you two today?" The lady who calls herself Stella asks. "I am looking for a dress" Aria answers. The lady nods and gestures to follow her. They oblige and follow her to a room in the back of the boutique. "Evening gowns are there, our shorter dresses are there and our wedding dresses are over there." Stella gestures to three different spots and they both nod their heads. Aria gazes through the evening gowns and pulls a few dresses off the rack. "I'll be a couple minutes." Aria says as she heads inside one of the dressing rooms. She walks out of the dressing room in a light pink strapless lace ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and rhinestones around the waist. Ezra tried to stiffle a laugh but failed miserably. "Aria, you look like a stereotyped teenage girl that wins Prom queen and her Prom king is her crush and they kiss and that's the end of the movie." Ezra says through his laugh. "Yep next one." She says as she heads back inside the dressing room to pick out the next dress. She comes out in a teal strapless dress with a mermaid tail. "Hell no." Aria said and walked back in the dressing room. A few minutes later she comes out in an elegant black chiffon satin gown with a sweetheart neckline and rhinestone straps.

Ezra looked at Aria in awe. "So? How is this one?" Aria asks with an unsteady voice. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you look beautiful in that dress." Ezra says with a smile. "So... sold?" Aria asks playfully. "Sold." Ezra repeats. Aria takes off the dress and changes into her normal clothes. She puts the dress back on the hanger along with the other dresses she tried on and she walks out of the dressing room. She hangs the two dresses she didn't like on the hanger and she still holds the black dress. They reach Stella at the register and Ezra pays for the dress.

They walk out of the boutique hand in hand and soon reach the Brew. Emily is inside sweeping up the floors. "Hey guys how was the boutique?" Emily asks as she continues sweeping the floor. "It was fun to try on different dresses, and the one I got I am in _love_ with." Aria says sounding all giddy. "Ooh, can I see?" Emily asks with an excited tone to her voice. Aria unzips the plastic casing over the dress and shows it to Emily. "Aria, it's beautiful." Aria thanks Emily and zips the casing back up again. Emily and Aria bid their goodbyes and Ezra tells Emily to lock up once she's done. Ezra leaves the Brew with Aria and walk down the sidewalk together. "Are you sure your going to be comfortable at Prom because of all the teenagers around dancing dances that your not familiar with and singing songs you've never even heard of?" Aria asks Ezra. "Yeah, and plus I know almost every word to _Black Widow_ so I'm going to request it and your going to be forced to listen to my terrible rapping and watch my horrible dancing." Ezra says with a chuckle.

Aria laughs at his joke and Ezra wraps an arm around her waist. "If you embarrass me I will tell everyone that you laugh in your sleep." Aria said playfully. "Alright." Ezra said with a pout. "And by the way, how do you know almost every word to _Black Widow_?" Aria asked. "I guess I just really like Iggy Azalea." Aria smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They finally reached his apartment building and Ezra opened the door for Aria and she stepped inside, Ezra coming after her. They walk up three flights of stairs and reach his floor. They walk towards his door and Ezra pulls out his keys and twists them in the locks. He opens the door and lets Aria inside first him coming in shortly after her.

Aria kicked her shoes off and shed off her coat. "You know what, Ezra?" Aria says as she takes a seat on the couch. "What?" Ezra replies as he joins her on the couch. "We haven't done something in a really long time." Aria said as she moved closer to Ezra on the couch. "And what would that 'something' be?" Ezra asks. Aria leans close to his ear. "I think you might have a pretty good idea of what I'm talking about." Aria whispered into his ear seductively causing a slight groan to escape Ezra's lips.

Seeing what her words have done to Ezra, she moves her hand to his thigh and rubs up and down it slowly. She began to kiss his neck nipping occasionally. She kissed him passionately and traced her tounge along his lip, begging for entrance which he gladly granted. Their tounges began to fight for dominance and Ezra moved his hands down to Aria's thighs. He adjusted himself so he was now in-between Aria's legs, still not breaking the kiss. Ezra hooked his hands under Aria's thighs and lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He carried her to the bed and set her down gently, not breaking the kiss once.

* * *

><p>Aria screamed and shot up from Ezra's bed. Ezra woke up as soon as he heard her scream. "Aria, what's wrong?" He said with worry in his voice. She didn't say anything, she just sobbed hysterically. Ezra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Aria, what happened?" Ezra said in a soft voice. Aria took a deep breath and tried to regulate her breathing. "-A was beating me and suddenly you came and -A... shot you." Aria spat the last two words like they were poison. "Shh, Aria I'm right here. -A can't get me." Ezra kissed her hair and held her in a tight embrace.<p>

They stayed in an embrace in bed for a few more minutes. "Aria, why don't we take a shower that will make you feel better." Ezra suggested with a warm tone to his voice. Aria obliged and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Aria, I have to go to the Brew." Ezra called from the living room. "Hold on!" She raced out of the bathroom in just a towel. "You can't forget my kiss goodbye." Aria said with a bright smile. She gave him a passionate kiss and he broke away. "Love you, bye." Ezra said as he grabbed his car keys. "Love you too, bye." Aria said as he walked out the door. She put on her clothes and grabbed her purse. Her phone chimed and she pulled it out of her purse.<p>

_Meet at the Brew at 11:00... DETAILS!_

_-Hanna_

Aria laughed at the message and typed back. She walked out the door towards her car and climbed in. Aria pulled out of the parking spot and drove to the Brew. She parallel parked and stepped out her car. Aria dug through her purse for her wallet and pulled out some change. She plopped each individual one in the metre. She shoved her wallet back in her purse and walked inside the Brew. Hanna and Spencer waved to Aria at the couch in the back. Aria walked towards them and took a seat on the couch.

Emily soon joined them and gave them their coffees'. "Details. NOW!" Hanna exclaimed. "About the promposal, or last night?" Aria asked. "WHAT!? You spent the night?" Spencer said all surprised. "Ok so you must mean the promposal." Aria said but the girls stayed quiet still wide eyed. "Ok so I went to his apartment yesterday and I didn't find him anywhere then I saw a note on the coffee table. There was a riddle and the answer to it was Snooker's, where we first met." Aria started. "Then I drove to Snooker's and the bartender gave me a rose and attached to it was a note, I read it and it was another riddle. The answer was the Brew. So I came here and there was a bunch of candles lighting up the way to the kitchen. I followed it and Ezra was there in a tux and he popped the question. I of course said yes and then we went to the boutique and bought my dress."

The girls all said "aww" in unison and Aria laughed at them. "Where is Ezra?" Aria suddenly asked. "Oh he is actually in the kitchen if you want to talk to him. He had to talk to Talia." Emily answered. Aria got up and walked inside the kitchen. She found Ezra showing Talia a piece of paper. Ezra saw some movement from the corner of his eye and looked up from the paper. "Aria, hey. What are you doing here?" Ezra asks as he sets down the paper and started walking towards Aria. "I was getting coffee with the girls and I thought I'd say hi before I leave." Aria answered. "Where are you going? Do you have a hot date or something?" Ezra joked causing Aria to chuckle. "No I have to go back home, Andrew, my classmate, offered to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I have missed, and I really need to focus on my schoolwork with exams coming up and everything."

"Oh, ok. I love you." Ezra replies. "I love you too." Aria kissed him chastely and exited the kitchen. "Who was that?" Talia asked. "Aria, my girlfriend. Also one of Emily's best friends." He answered. "Oh yeah, I heard Emily talk about her once. But isn't Aria in high school? She seems a bit young for you." Talia said. "Well, its a little more complicated than that. Age never bothered any of us." Ezra walked over to Talia. "How long have you been together?" Talia asks. "Almost two years."

"So you dated her through most of her high school career?" Talia takes a pan out of the cabinet underneath her. "Yes, can we please just focus on work." Ezra tries to get off the subject he didn't feel comfortable discussing his personal life with someone he barely knew.

Aria opened the door to her house and nobody was home. She set her purse on the coffee table and plopped herself on the couch. The doorbell rang and Aria got up to answer it. Andrew was waiting at the door with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Hey Andrew. Thanks again for helping me with my studies I really appreciate it." Aria said as she let Andrew inside. "No problem." Andrew replies with a smile. She leads Andrew to the couch and they both take a seat and Aria pulls out her textbooks and her binder. "So first I thought we should start with my math work seeing as that is the hardest-" Aria was cut off by her phone ringing. "I'm sorry I have to take this." Aria said as she got up from the couch and walks outside. "Hello?" Aria says into her phone.

_"Aria, I'm sorry for interrupting your studies with Andrew, I was just calling to see if you were okay." _Ezra says on the other line. "Oh, I'm fine. You do realize you could've just texted me, right?" Aria answers. _"I know I just wanted to hear your sweet voice."_ Ezra assures. "Well we can make up for lost time tonight at your place. What time are you getting home?" Aria asks. _"I should be home at around 8:00 tonight."_ Ezra answers. "Alright, I love you, Ezra." Aria says with a smile. _"I love you too, Aria."_ Ezra replies and Aria hangs up the phone and walks back inside. "I'm so sorry about that. My boyfriend just called me wondering if I was okay. He has been so overprotective since... well you know." Aria says avoiding the word _assault_.

"It's okay, I completely understand. Who is your boyfriend anyways? I hear rumors that it is Mr. Fitz, but I never know what to believe in this town anymore." Andrew says. "Oh, it is... actually. We have been together for quite a long time now. I love him and he loves me and that's all that really matters." Aria says awkwardly. "Lets just focus on the studies." Aria adds to try and release some of the tension that has entered the room.

* * *

><p>Aria enters the apartment and sighs loudly as she enters. She checks her watch. <em>6:00 <em>o'clock. She had plenty of time to cook him dinner and put something fancy on for him.

* * *

><p>Ezra enters his apartment and the aroma of food fills his nose. <em>I love coming home to this<em>. Ezra thought. "Aria, I'm home." Ezra says as he sets his satchel on his desk. When he turns around he sees Aria coming out of the bathroom in a bodice chiffon navy cocktail dress and black stilettos. "Welcome home." Aria says with a bright smile. "Wow... I could get used to this." Ezra playfully says. Aria walks over to him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "So, why don't we dish out to this amazing meal I worked so hard on." Aria says leading him to the little table in the kitchen. "I would love to." Ezra says happily.

When they have finished their dinner Aria sets the dishes in the sink and walks over to Ezra on the couch. "So, Aria, you said we needed to make up for lost time." Ezra says. "Yes, and I think we better make up for lost time on the bed." Aria says seductively. "I agree." Ezra says as he picks Aria up bridal style and carries her to the bed then setting her down gently.

* * *

><p>Aria awakes peacefully, finally, in Ezra's arms. She is glad she didn't wake up from a nightmare like the ones she has been waking up from for the past few weeks. She feels Ezra stir and he soon awakes to a beautiful woman in his arms. He kisses her chastely and she snuggles into his chest. "Guess what tonight is?" Aria says with excitement in her voice. "Let me guess... prom?" Ezra says sarcastically. "I am so excited." Aria exclaims. "I am too. I love you so much." Ezra says. "I love you too." Aria answers with a warm smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra knocks on the door of the Montgomery's household and it is soon answered by Ella. "Ezra, come in." Ella says with a warm, welcoming tone. "So, Aria told me this is actually your first prom?" Ella asks as she takes a seat on the couch. "Yes, I didn't have a girlfriend at the time and it would've been too weird going with friends." Ezra replied awkwardly. Ella smiles and Ezra hears the tip-tap of Aria's heels as she walks down the stairs. Ezra was captivated by the sight in front of him. Aria was wearing the dress he bought at the boutique a few days ago, but she was wearing rhinestone pumps and her hair was pinned to her right side and beautiful jewelery. "You look... you know words can't even describe how beautiful you look." Ezra says causing Aria to blush. Ezra lifts Aria's chin and gives her a lingering kiss on the lips that was interrupted by a cough coming from Byron. The couple stopped their kissing and turned to Byron. "Alright, let me get a picture." Ella broke the awkward silence as she holds up her phone. Ezra puts and arm around Aria's waist and Aria puts an arm around his. Ella snaps a few pictures of the couple. "Alright you two lovebirds go have fun." Ella says with a smile.<p>

Ezra leads Aria out of the house and a laugh escapes Aria's lips when she sees the white limo waiting for them. "I thought we were taking your car?" Aria asks surprised. "I know, I just wanted to make this night special." Ezra reassured. They walked towards the limo and Ezra held the door open for her and she climbs inside followed by Ezra.

* * *

><p>They walk towards the school and began hearing loud music causing their bodies to shake. Ezra takes her hand and they walk inside the school finding the gymnasium, where the dance was being held. Aria laughed as she heard the song that was playing. <em>Black Widow.<em> "Yes! This is my jam!" Ezra exclaimed causing Aria to laugh at his childishness. "I'm gonna la-la-la-love you until it hurts." Ezra sings along. "You are just something else." Aria says through a laugh. "I'll be right back." Ezra says and he leaves Aria's side. "Aria?" she hears a familiar voice say. She turns around and sees Andrew with his arm around some blond girl. "Hey, Andrew." Aria responds. "Where's your date." Andrew says but before Aria can respond Ezra shows up at her side. "Hey, there you are." Aria says as the song _Black Widow_ ends. "Aww man! It's over!" Ezra exclaims causing Aria to laugh at his childishness again. "Oh, Ezra this is Andrew, he was the one who has been helping me with school." Aria introduces Ezra to Andrew and Andrew to Ezra. The song that plays next is _Love Me Like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding. "Ezra, I love this song can we dance?" Aria asks. "Sure, nice meeting you Andrew." Ezra says. "You too Ezra." Andrew says as Aria drags Ezra on the dance floor. Aria rested a hand on Ezra's shoulder and Ezra rested a hand on Aria's waist while he held Aria's hand. They swayed to the song enjoying eachothers company.

They still swayed with each-other even when the song ended. The next song that played was **(one of my personal favorites)** _Thinking Out Loud _by Ed Sheeran. People kept looking towards Aria and Ezra giving them disapproving looks, but they never notice. Ezra was getting tired of people staring at them. He waited for the perfect moment, when the words _Take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ played, and he leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. They kissed for the remainder of the song and other people looked at them with disgust, but some people swooned over the fact that they kissed in front of everybody. They broke the kiss, "What was that for?" Aria asked. "Just to let people know that I love you." Ezra says with a smile. "Well, I love you too." Aria says before planting another kiss on his lips. The young couple broke the kiss and found a table. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." Ezra says as he gets up and walks towards the punch bowl. Ezra soon returns with two cups and he gives Aria a cup. "Thanks." Aria says. "Your welcome." Ezra replies with a smile. "God, we have only been here for thirty minutes and my feet are already killing me." Aria whines. "That's what happens when you wear six-inch heels." Ezra says. "Oh shut up." Aria says playfully. Aria looks over the crowd again and sees one of her old friends. "I'll be right back, Ezra. I see an old friend of mine that I would like to catch up with." Ezra nods and Aria leaves him alone at the table. "Ezra?" He hears a familiar voice say.

"Mrs. Welch. Hey, how have you been?" Ezra replies as he stands up to greet the former co-worker. "I've been good. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Welch asks. "Oh, I'm here with my... uh... girlfriend." Ezra stuttered. "Oh, who may the lucky lady be?" She asks. Ezra didn't say anything for a minute. "Aria Montgomery." He blurted out. "Oh, how has she been? I heard about her assault." The word_ assault_ caused Ezra to tense a little bit. He hated to think of someone hurting her, someone beating her senseless. If he found out who did this the person would never see the light of day again. "She is better, her bruises are healed up and she's healed more physically than emotionally, but I feel that she is getting much better emotionally. I hate to see her so sad so I do everything I can to keep her happy. Almost every morning since the incident she has been waking up screaming, but this morning she finally slept peacefully which lifts a big weight off of my shoulders." Mrs. Welch smiles and they bid their goodbyes. Ezra takes a seat back in his chair and Aria soon appears from the crowd.

"Hey, how was catching up with your friend go?" Ezra asked happily. "It was good. How was catching up with Mrs. Welch go?" Aria replied saying the last sentence nonchalantly. "Awkward as Hell." Ezra replied. "Oh I bet." Aria says as she takes a sip from her drink. They continued laughing and talking for about another hour until the song _Happiness_ came on and Aria smiled. "You requested this song?" Aria asked. "Yep," Ezra starts as he stands up and offers Aria his hand, "do you care to dance?" Aria smiles and takes his hand and they move to the dance floor and they danced like they did on their first dance at the masquerade ball. "I love you, Aria." Ezra says. "I lo-" Aria's body went limp and Ezra could feel her body become too relaxed. "Aria?" Ezra asks worriedly, Aria's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor, but Ezra stopped her from falling too hard on the floor. "ARIA!" Ezra screams. Everyone turns their attention to the source of the yell. "Aria, sweetheart. Are you awake? Please answer me?" Ezra says clearly distressed. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Ezra screamed as he held Aria close to him. "You're gonna be okay." Ezra began to sob hysterically. This position felt too familiar.

He remembers walking inside his apartment and seeing a lifeless Aria on the floor. He was glad she was okay but he hates himself that he let this happen again. EMT's push their way through the crowd of people and they find Ezra holding Aria. He gets out of the EMT's way and they lift her on the stretcher. Ezra holds her hand as the EMT'S push her through the gym. "You're gonna be fine, I know you are." Ezra says as he stays by Aria's side even when they put her in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

The only noise that filled the room, were the sound of monitors beeping. Ezra couldn't stand to look at Aria hooked up to all these machines. It is 3:00 A.M and Ezra hasn't slept a wink. He can't sleep until he is sure Aria is going to be ok. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Oakley came in. "Mr. Fitz?" He asked. "That's me." Ezra stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Aria will be just fine." He reassured. Ezra let out a relieved sigh and sat back down.

"What happened?" Ezra asked with and uneasy tone. Dr. Oakley hesitated to answer, "Well it seems that she was poisoned. But the type that was used isn't lethal in any way. We are still running some tests but we believe that someone may have put chloroform in something she ate." Ezra felt he was the blame for this. All she ate was the punch...the punch! Someone could have put it in Aria's drink. Someone like...-A. He was sitting by it the whole time! He must of slipped some in while he was talking to Miss Welch. "Thank you so much Dr. Oakley." Ezra said with a smile. "No problem Mr. Fitz. Aria should wake up at any time, and if she does make sure she gets her rest." The doctor says. Ezra nods and the doctor exits the room.

Ezra's phone beeped and he picked it up to read the text.

_I can see Aria liked my KILLER punch..._

_Kisses,_

_-A_

Ezra threw his phone to the floor causing it to break into pieces. Ezra was about done with -As' shenanigans. Aria has her whole life ahead of her and he can't believe -A is ruining an 18 year old's high school career. _I can't believe I got mad at Aria for that damn letter. I realize -A really did ruin her high school experience, not me. God I am so stupid. I should apologize to Aria as soon as she wakes up. I can't believe I said that. Aria would have broken up with me already if she thought that I ruined her high school experience. I can't believe I almost ruined the most amazing relationship I have ever had. I'm glad I didn't because then I wouldn't be able to teach high school in New York if it wasn't for Aria. I love to teach and she knows that. I am so lucky to have someone like her in my life._ Ezra thought.

Aria's eyes fluttered open and she smiled once she saw Ezra sitting right next to her. "Aria! Thank God you're awake." Ezra exclaimed as he stood up from the chair and held Aria's hand tightly. "Wha-what happened." Aria asked bewildered. "-A put chloroform in your punch at the dance. The doctors think that you passed out from a chloroform overdose." Ezra answered. "God, why does -A have to ruin everything for me." Aria said while putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Aria." Ezra suddenly blurted out. Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry for what?" She asked still confused. "For thinking I ruined your high school experience when -A actually did." Ezra rested his head in the palms of his hands. "Ezra, don't be sorry. I'm the one who really should be apologizing. If it wasn't for that stupid letter I wrote then we wouldn't be in this mess." Aria said quietly. "Aria, it's okay. Really it is. Don't beat yourself up over this. -A did this, if he didn't do all of those terrible things during high school then we wouldn't be in this mess." Ezra reassures. She smiles at him and he kisses her hand. "Now get some rest, you're gonna need it." Ezra says as Aria nods and closes her eyes then falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Aria returned from the hospital a week ago and was already in school. Ezra was in the back of the brew making a phone call yelling at some guy on the other line. He turned around and saw Aria standing there with a small smile on her face. "Don't hang up on me... and he hangs up." Ezra says and he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Is everything okay?" Aria asks with a small hint of a laugh in her voice. "Yep, just peachy. I ordered some new books for the Brew and I was so excited to get them, but they were a rip off." Ezra says sounding disappointed. "Don't worry I know a good website that sells some really good books for an easy price. Calm down. You've seemed a bit stressed lately, are you okay?" Aria asks, worry written in her voice.<p>

"I don't think that anyone can be relaxed when someone they love is constantly getting hurt by a creepy psycho stalker and there is nothing they can do about it." Ezra sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "How do you think I feel? I have dealt with this for far longer than you have. This has been hell for me since day one." Aria argues. "Are you saying that this doesn't effect me in any way? That you have it tougher than I do? I do get that it's hard for you too, but it is for me also. I have to constantly see you get hurt and it hurts me seeing you in both physical and emotional pain."

"Ezra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know it must've been hard for you to see me hurting when you didn't know what it was about, you know when you didn't know about -A. I wanted to tell you about -A, I really did, I just couldn't because I was scared -A was going to tell everyone about our relationship, back when it was illegal." Aria apologizes. "I'm sorry, It's hard for both of us." Ezra compromises. He brings Aria in for a tight hug and kisses her hair.

Talia walks in the room. "Ezra, I'm sorry if I was ruining a moment, I have someone on the phone who needs to talk to you." Talia says. "Oh, okay I'll be there in a second." Ezra responds. Talia smiles and leaves the room. "I'm sorry Aria. I will see you tonight at dinner. You pick the movie." Ezra says with a smile. "Okay, Ezra you can pick the movie. You need to relax a little and I figured that you were getting tired of my chick flicks." Aria says with a giggle. "Love you." Ezra says and kisses her nose. "Love you too." Aria kisses his lips chastely and he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Aria set their dishes of Chinese food on the coffee table along with two glasses of red wine with their food. She lit a few candles on the table and around the room to set the mood. She heard her phone chime alerting her she was getting a text message and she opened it.<p>

_On ma way home! Can't wait to see you! ^.^ -E.F._

She smiled and quickly typed back.

_YAY! Now you can eat the dinner I worked so hard to make you! :D -A.M._

_You ordered Chinese, didn't you? -E.F._

_Maybe... -.- -A.M._

Ezra laughed at his girlfriends stubbornness and parked his car. Aria sat on the couch and played on her phone until she heard the lock rattle and Ezra walk in. "Welcome home." Aria said happily. "How long did it take you to 'cook' this dinner?" Ezra asked sarcastically. "About two hours. I had to order the food then when the food got here I had to get it on the plates and make it look presentable then I got our glasses of wine and I had to light all these damn candles...when you had no more matches or lighters left. So I had to run to the store and buy more then I came back here and lit all the candles and reheated the food." Aria says surprising Ezra. "Wow, so you did put an effort into this." Ezra says brushing a piece of hair from Aria's face.

She walked him to the couch and they took a seat together. "You got my favorite." Ezra says happily. "Yes I did. You do so much for me I thought I should do something nice for you for once." Aria says with a smile. "Thank you so much, Aria. I love you so much." Ezra kisses her forehead lightly and they dig in to their food. During dinner Aria had at least two glasses of wine and when Aria has two glasses, she gets very flirty. "Aria, stop." Ezra says as Aria starts to kiss Ezra's neck. "Aria, seriously. I don't want to send you home tomorrow morning and then your dad kill me." Ezra says making Aria pout. "Fine, but you so owe me tomorrow." Aria says. "Deal." Ezra smiles. "Seal it with a kiss?" Aria offers. " No, if we start when you're in this state we won't be able to stop." Ezra says as he gets up to get her a glass of water.

He comes back and offers Aria the water which she takes and drinks. "There, at least that will sober you up enough for your parents not to suspect anything." Ezra says. "Wonder what my parents say to a sleepover?" Aria says. "Ask them. Just to see their reaction." Ezra offers. "I will take you up on that." Aria pulls out her phone and dials her dads number. "Hello?" Byron says through the phone. "Hey dad I was wondering if I could pretty please have a sleepover at Ezra's apartment." The line was silent for a couple of seconds then Byron spoke up. "Sure sweetheart. I trust you enough to be alone with your boyfriend. Just be careful." Aria was surprised that her dad was so okay with this. "Uh, thanks dad. I will probably be over in a few minutes to get some clothes. Love you." Aria says surprised. "Love you too." Byron says before she hung up the phone.

"Are you just as surprised as I am?" Aria asked Ezra. "Oh yeah." Aria gets up off the couch and grabs her purse. "I'll be right back. I have to get some clothes." Aria says but Ezra stops her. "You still are a little drowsy from those two glasses, I should drive you there." Ezra says. "Alright." Aria obliges and they leave the apartment.

* * *

><p>They enter the apartment with Aria's clothes and some other essentials. "I still feel like this is some sort of joke." Aria says as she sets her overnight bag by the dresser. "Well nobody has jumped up and said 'gotcha! Come on Aria lets go home!' and then they drag you out." Ezra jokes. Aria laughs at Ezra then sits on the couch. "Go pick out your movie. And can it please not be Chinatown?" Aria asks. "Fine, we will watch It Happened One Night." Ezra says. "Yay, a movie I can actually not get bored to death with." Aria applauds. Ezra pops the movie in the DVD player and joins Aria on the couch. They snuggle on the couch and watch the movie enjoying each-others company.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this chapter, am I the only one who had teary eyes after seeing Aria and Andrew kiss? Because I was fixing on throwing my TV. I also had teary eyes because of Aria crying over the fact that Mike could've died if she hadn't of been standing on that bench.**

Aria awakes to the sound of an alarm blaring. She groans and hits the clock, ceasing the alarm. "Ezra. We have to get up. You have work and I have school, come on." Aria says still groggy from her sleep. He groans and flips over. "Mmm, five more minutes." Ezra says also groggy from sleep. "Ezra, you have to wake up eventually." Aria tries to coax him but he is being stubborn.

"Fine, I was gonna take a shower with you but, you obviously don't want to." Aria says as she climbs out of bed. "I'm up!" Ezra exclaims as he springs out of bed and walks inside the bathroom before Aria could reach it.

* * *

><p>Ezra finished his shower about an hour ago and Aria was about done getting ready. She fixed her hair and reapplied some makeup then walked out of the bathroom in a black cotton hi-low skirt with a white tank top with a black pattern and black combat boots. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Aria says while stuffing a few things in her purse then grabbing her backpack.<p>

Ezra grabs his car keys then his satchel and heads out the door with Aria. They walk out of the building hand-in-hand towards his car. He politely holds the door open for Aria and she climbs inside. Ezra walks to his side and opens his door takes a seat and sets his satchel in the backseat. He starts the car and drives towards Rosewood High. "Ezra, can you pick me up after school or do I have to walk home or get a ride from someone else?" Aria asks. "I'm sorry Aria I can't pick you up after school. I have to go out of town." Ezra says making Aria a little upset on the inside.

He pulls into Rosewood High and stops the car. "Bye, Ezra. I'll see you tonight hopefully. Love you." Aria says as she leans over the center console to give Ezra a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love you too." Ezra says and he gives Aria one last kiss before she gets out of the car and walks up the steps of the high school.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rings and Aria gathers her things and heads out the door of her class. She walks outside and down the steps of the high school. She figured she should just walk home. The fresh air will do her good anyway. She starts the walk to her house until the sound of a car horn stops her. She whips her head around to see who it was. It was Andrew in his car.<p>

"Aria, do you need a ride?!" Andrew calls from the window of his car. He pulls up next to her and she stops walking. "Uh I was gonna walk home but I guess I could use a ride." Aria says before she walks around the car to the passenger side then hops in. The drive to her house was quiet. Almost like an awkward quiet. He stopped in front of her house and she opened her door. "Thanks for the ride." Aria says as she climbs out the car.

She walks up the steps to her house without even looking back at Andrew. She opened her front door and almost tripped over the person who was at the door. "Ezra? What are you doing here I thought you had some out-of-town stuff to do?" Aria asks confused that he is here. "I got it all done early, so now we can spend some quality time together." Ezra says with a smile. "What about the Brew? I mean don't you kinda have to be there?" Aria asks as Ezra walks her inside.

"Oh, I told Emily and Talia I would be gone for the whole day. I know, lying probably wasn't the best thing to do but we haven't done much during the day since of my ownership of the Brew." Ezra says. "Thank you Ezra. But Andrew is coming over today to tutor me?" Aria says feeling bad that she might have to ask Ezra to leave.

"Oh, so I probably won't be able to stay. It's okay. I'll just go home and order our dinner. I love you." Ezra says while giving her a kiss. "I love you too. We still have about an hour till Andrew comes over. We can watch a movie till he gets here." Aria suggests. "Sounds good." Ezra says as Aria takes a seat on the couch and Ezra pops a movie in the DVD player. They sat snuggled on the couch watching a black and white movie.

Almost an hour into the movie, the doorbell rings and Aria gets up to answer it. "Hey, Andrew. Come in." Aria says as she moves out of the doorway to let him in. He walks inside and Ezra turns off the TV and walks over to Aria. "I'll see you later. Love you." Ezra says before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love you too." Aria gives him another kiss and he heads out the door.

She takes a seat on the couch and pulls out her textbooks and binder. Andrew joins her and pulls out his textbook. They began studying history, talking about the 13 colonies. "Where the hell did I put my pencil." Aria says beginning to get frustrated. She shuffled papers around and lifted up books. Aria suddenly sees her pencil by Andrews foot and reaches down and grabs it. When she came back up Andrew surprised her with a kiss. She pushed him away and scooted further from him. "What the hell, Andrew?!" Aria exclaims. "Sorry, I thought you wanted to." Andrew defended. "Did you not see me kiss and tell my boyfriend I loved him?! That was completely inappropriate of you!" Aria yells.

She takes a deep breath and walks to the door. "I think it's best you leave." Aria says a little more calmer than before. Andrew shoved all his books in his bag then walked out the door. She sighed then closed the door. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door towards her car. There was only one place she wanted to go to right now. Ezra's apartment.

* * *

><p>She unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. "Aria, hey. How was studying with Andrew?" Ezra asks. Aria tenses at the sound of his name. "Andrew? I hate him now." Aria says as she joins him on the couch. "What did he do?" Ezra asks now worried as she begins to cry. "He kissed me. Again <em>he kissed me<em>." Aria says exaggerating the words 'he kissed me' to imply she didn't kiss him back. "What?! Why?!" Ezra exclaims standing up from the couch. "He said that 'He thought I wanted to'." She says wiping her cheek.

"Well did you?" Ezra asks a little calmer than before. "No, unless he thinks reaching for a pencil by his foot is considered flirting." Aria says as she brings her knees up to her chest and buries her head in her knees and sobs. Ezra sits next to her and wraps an arm around her, bringing her close to him. "Shh, it's okay Aria. It was his fault. He knew you weren't single yet he still kissed you." Ezra says trying to comfort her. "I have so much crap in my life right now. With a big red -A cherry to top it." Aria says bringing her head from her knees to rest on his shoulder.

"I know. Life is rough. But, it always ends up better in the end. Imagine: one day we will live in a big house with a white picket fence, two kids, and a dog. We're married with no -A. I _promise_ you, that _will_ happen one day." Ezra says trying to make Aria feel better. "Thank you for making my life not seem like a waste." Aria says while looking up into Ezra's eyes.

Aria heard her phone chime and reached for the coffee table to see the text message.

_Stressed out Aria? Luckily you have Ezra as your stress reliever. Would be a shame if something were to happen to him..._

_Kisses,_

_-A_

Aria handed her phone to Ezra and he read the text. He set her phone on the coffee table and brought her closer to him. "-A can't get me. I won't let him. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere. I promise." That was a promise Ezra wasn't so sure he could keep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I can't post a chapter for this story right now, but I was hoping if some of you guys have any good ideas to continue this story? I hit a brick wall and I can't seem to think of anything else. I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me some ideas for this story. I know most of you seem to enjoy it and it would mean the world to me if you guys gave me some help. You can email me kirstiekoolaid (don't judge my username. It fits my weird personality) or just review some stories and whatnot. THANKS SO MUCH -K**


End file.
